This invention relates to a continuous photo mount sheet which, in its preferred form, can be used for observing photographed objects, such as printed pictures, in a sequential arrangement. The invention is also useful in a video recording system (hereinafter referred to as a video printer) when these pictures are recorded by a video camera on magnetic tapes, magnetic discs, etc.
As video cameras have gained popularity in recent years, video TV albums are coming into increasing use. People generally video-record onto a video tape for reproduction with appropriate equipment as desired. However, there are inconveniences and problems involved when the objects to be recorded consist of individual printed pictures. There has been a long-felt need and demand for a continuous photo mount which is appropriate for storage of video camera frame recordings and which is useful in sorting and safekeeping of printed pictures or other objects.
An important feature of a suitable continuous photo mount is that it permits the users to trim the printed copies and store them away in an organized and compact manner, while still being able to view a portion of the object for reference purposes. Such mounts should allow for material reproductions of originals by frame recording, notwithstanding blank spaces in the frame. The picture to be recorded should be easily modifiable in the mount; additionally, the mount should be capable of being positioned precisely as desired with respect the video camera without difficulty and should not distort the pictures during recordation.
An object of the invention is to provide a photo mount which permits users to clearly visualize the picture as reproduced on conventional equipment. Another object is to provide a photo mount which allows freedom to trim and crop pictures as desired.
A further object is to permit quick and easy insertion and modification of photographed objects, as well as simple orientation and placement of the mounted pictures relative to the recording equipment.
It is also an object of the invention to reduce distortion and displacement of the pictures to be viewed and/or recorded.
A still further object is to provide a mount which will signal its end to recording equipment so as to stop recordation. Another object is to permit the inclusion of means to communicate necessary data to the recording equipment.
Another object is to provide a mount which can accommodate elongated pictures and film frames without impeding the recording process. It is also an object of this invention to eliminate unnatural appearances in the reproduced pictures due to blank portions left by elongated originals.